


Almost Lost

by calie15



Category: Arrow - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-30 20:03:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1022825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calie15/pseuds/calie15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver sees Felicity gets hurt in front of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Almost Lost

Diggle came down the stairs unsurprised to find Oliver there landing solid punches on the punching bag. “Is this helping?”

“No,” Oliver grunted and stood back, turning to find something else to take his anger out on.

“Working yourself into exhaustion won’t make it go away.”

Oliver stopped and turned back to face Diggle. “So what do you suggest?” He asked, but from the anger in his tone anyone would realize he didn’t want an answer.

“Go see her,” Diggle said. Oliver clearly tensed at the suggestion. “She’s home, settled. I made sure of it, but I think seeing her might help.”

“No,” Oliver insisted and shook his head, “I’m the last person that should be near her.”

“And staying away from her isn’t making things easier,” Diggle said and came closer. “I get it, you blame yourself. And you know what, we drug her into this, so maybe we are partially to blame.” Oliver looked away from him then and Diggle knew then that Oliver did blame himself. “But she’s here, and she also knows the danger. And I don’t think you could force her away if you tried.” He paused, waiting for Oliver to respond, but he didn’t. “You can’t just ignore it Oliver.”

“I’m not ignoring it!” Oliver yelled. “All I see is Felicity, her blood. That is all I see! You weren’t there! You didn’t have to wonder for a brief second if that was it, if she might really die.”

Diggle sighed and looked sternly at Oliver. “You’re sitting here wallowing in your own pain when Felicity is the one that got hurt, and whether or not you think you are the person to help her, she wants you there anyway. So I suggest you get over any issues you have right now and think about what Felicity needs, and that is you there telling her it is okay.”

Oliver released a loud sigh, and dropped his head slightly in defeat. “You’re right, I’ll go see her.”

Diggle shook his head as Oliver walked off. Those two and their issues with one another were going to be the death of him.


End file.
